Random Weavile
by krishkai
Summary: A one shot about a Weavile who escapes from his captors just to run from something else. First time at writing a horror fic so it's not too interesting.


It was sundown again and the Weavile was dragging himself to the peak of the icy mountain. It was the fifth time this week that he had been hunted. There was a deep gash running from his shoulder to his hip. Blood stained the snow. The wind started howling and it became dark very quickly. Weavile could hear the barking of those persistent Houndoom. He knew it would hurt but he had to run before they found him. A raging fireball skimmed past the Weavile singeing his head feathers. Adrenaline rushed into him. Weavile started running up the mountain as quickly as possible avoiding all the fireballs that we thrown at him. After a few minutes the wind had turned incredibly harsh, limiting visibility to nothing but a few metres.

A series of howls broke the silence of the mountain air. Weavile watched in fear, his heart skipping many a beat, as flame covered the sky moving from here to there. He somehow managed to throw himself into a small alcove in the mountain. Tears ran down his cheeks, his whole body was aching and he was losing blood. In frustration, he slammed his head against the wall. His body suddenly froze as he noticed a Skarmory belonging to the hunter was staring right at him outside the alcove. It is over…was the thought on the Weavile at that moment. But then he did something he didn't expect himself to do. He punched the Weavile right in the jaw almost breaking his neck. The Skarmory tumbled down the mountain crushing his head against a boulder. The snow quickly covered over him.

The Weavile fell on his knees…he had killed a pokemon. He had killed. Suddenly the temperature rose. He managed to dodge the fire blast in time. But before he knew it he was surrounded by five houndoom. All of the Houndoom used fire blast together. The Weavile was burnt all over and was sent spiraling into the air. Blood flowed from the gash and his head feathers and neck feathers were all burnt off, almost looking like a Sneasel. He closed his eyes, he knew that he was about to die. The wind started blowing incredibly fast, the snow becoming incredibly sharp projectiles. The houndoom let out howls of pain as the snow pierced their bodies. The snow blew all over them, splattering the ground with their blood.

A few hours later, the Weavile woke up. It barely managed to stand up. The houndoom had all died and it was safe for now. A spine chilling laugh came from the peak of the mountain. It echoed around as the winds blew around the Weavile. He turned to face the peak, afraid of the laugh. Suddenly the laugh came again; it was a laugh of a little girl. He slowly started walking up the mountain; the peak was not far away. He had tripped a few times, but he got up each time as that laugh echoed around every time he stood up. His curiosity was pushing him on. Yet his heart was beating incredibly fast out of fear. The darkness, the wind and the laugh was putting him on an edge.

He jumped up and grabbed the ledge, the final stepping stone before he was on the peak. The Weavile, even though he wasn't affected by the snow, felt cold. He walked forward and he saw a grave site at the middle. He crouched before it and touched the grave stone. It was surprisingly warm. The laugh rang echoed around again, this time without a stop. The Weavile turned around quickly. A pale transparent figure of a small girl was dancing around in the air waving to the Weavile. Each time she twirled, her laugh grew even louder. The Weavile thought that his head would split soon. Suddenly the snow turned red and her laugh become demonic and high pitched. Blood stains started appearing on her clothes and she looked at the Weavile with blood shot eyes.

Bells started ringing from nowhere. The Weavile thought that he was going insane, but everything that was happening was real. A hand suddenly burst forth from the grave and grabbed the Weavile's leg. He kicked it away and jumped back knocking himself into the skeleton of a pokemon. The Weavile turned around and saw the disfigured skeletons of many pokemon surrounding him. The little girl continued laughing signaling the pokemon to attack the Weavile. He knew it was either fight or die, he rushed at an Ursaring skeleton and knocked it down. A path was being cleared, but the skeletons got right back up even though they were knocked down with tremendous force. The Weavile was now completely surrounded and they were closing in. The wind died down all of a sudden and the skeletons started crumbling into dust. The Weavile let out a sigh of relief but then he noticed the girl was still dancing.

He was just about to run away, he had enough of whatever the little girl was. Just then the girl flew at the Weavile grabbing his throat and choking him on the ground while pushing him against the ground. He tried to break her grasp but he was just hitting thin air. He could not shout and this was the millionth time that he was on the verge of death. His breath escaped him, the laugh rang in his ears. He stared at the little girls face. There was blood running down the girls cheeks from her eyes, she twisted her face in a 360 degree angle and brought it even closer to the Weavile. In a crazy act of desperation he launched a Shadow ball at point blank range. It went through her and exploded into the gravestone, completely destroying the area around it. The girl suddenly stopped choking the Weavile and stood up.

She thanked the Weavile for no reason and suddenly disappeared. The Weavile knew then he had finally lost it. A little girl had been choking and scaring him to death and few seconds ago and then suddenly she stopped, got up and then just disappeared. The Weavile ran down the mountain just in case the little girl decided to come back again and screw him over. At the foothill of the mountain he noticed a Donphan standing there. The Donphan stopped him there and asked about what had taken place. The Weavile was skeptical at first, but then collapsed on the ground and told the Donphan about his crazy ordeal, even though he was pretty sure the Donphan wouldn't believe him.

The Donphan nodded after the Weavile finished. Then the Donphan carried him back to his shelter and laid him inside the cave. He then thanked the Weavile and told him about the ghost of the little girl. The little girl, before she died, used to come to the mountain and play with the pokemon there. Apparently one day a Weavile had come up there and severely injured all the pokemon. It was ordered to do so buy some mysterious humans with weird hair color. The Weavile was about to take out Donphan when the girl jumped in. It had not meant to do so, but the Weavile ended up putting too much force into the attack and well, killed the girl. The Weavile was incredibly shocked and collapsed there out of all the stress that had gotten into his head after killing the innocent girl. He did not want to injure the Pokemon either but he had been ordered to do so.

All the pokemon crowded around the Weavile and the fallen girl. The Weavile cried his heart out in front of the dead body of the girl. The pokemon all took their lives stupidly just because the girl died. They did not think about how the girl had tried to help them. Donphan and the Weavile were the only ones left living. The humans had abandoned the Weavile out of fear. He could not take all the stress that was put upon him and he died out heart failure.

The girl and the Weavile were two spirits that roamed the mountain now. The little girl's sprit had mistook the present Weavile for the past one. The past Weavile had saved the present one when it was under attack from the houndoom and the little girl felt its presence and came there, and then started attacking the present Weavile instead. By destroying the grave he had triggered something and the little girl had let him go, hopefully the little girl would not stay there any longer. The Donphan shook his head and thanked the Weavile again.

The Weavile, though, abruptly got up and shook hands with Donphan. He took his leave and set off for somewhere else. He did not want to stay in that accursed place any longer. But just as he was departing from the mountain he heard a laugh and a howl. He ran as fast as he could thinking" But wait…why did those bells ring?" He cursed it all and just kept running.


End file.
